Hetalia Host Club
by TinkanaiT32
Summary: REVISED. Tamaki meet France. Kyoya meet Switzerland. Hikaru and Kaoru meet America and Canada. Mori and Honey meet Germany and Italy. Haruhi meet England. Renge meet Hungary. They are going to be your partners for a week while they learn the tricks of the trade for being an excellent host...try not to kill each other.
1. Starting Today, You Are a Host

_For those of you who do not yet know me. I am TinkanaiT32 AKA the Truthsayer of Fanfiction. I tell the dramatic truth, the whole dramatic truth, and nothing but the dramatic truth. My reviews are lengthy, legendary, and love-filled (Okay maybe not so much the middle but that's how I view it). __And for those who do know me..._

_Ello' Chick-a-dees! Long time no see..uh…write…er…you know what I mean! I missed you guys (and girls) like crazy. What began as enlightenment quickly grew into torture. Quit FF?! How in the world could I possibly do that? Answer: Obviously I couldn't. I tried really hard, but my OTPs and favorite authors just dragged me back in. _

_Now, I finally got my butt back into gear to revive my old stories __(as well as improve them of course). Well, Chick-a-dees…enjoy_~

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC, APH, DBZ, or even SNK. No people, I am just a lowly fangirl creating stories to entertain everyone **

* * *

Silence.

There was nothing but silence in the host club that afternoon, but it was filled with costumers as usual. These costumers were looking at the scene unfurling before them with growing interest. In addition to the usual Ouran hosts parading around the room, now a new group of foreigners stood amongst them.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that? You want to be...what?" Tamaki exclaimed looking at the new arrivals in confusion and disbelief. The other stared back undaunted, blue eyes twinkling in mirth, not easily intimidated.

"We want to be temporary hosts here," he repeated. "If you wouldn't mind," he added at the end just to get the other riled up. It worked perfectly.

"I mind!" The blonde teen immediately responded.

"Tamaki," Kyoya said from Tamaki's side. "No need to be hasty in making decisions." A smirk was fighting to stay off his face at his classmate's expression.

"What decision is there to be made?! We here are Ouran each have specific types, techniques if you will, that ensure the satisfaction of our guests. And currently we aren't-"

"Oh yes," the other equally blonde man interrupted, much to the teen's annoyance. "I researched this and I think the people I have brought with me fill those roles perfectly." He gestured to the group behind him that he had dragged into this endeavor.

"We already have-"

"Tamaki," Kyoya said in 'that tone' of voice and it quieted the dramatic teen. While Tamaki retired to his emo corner with a dark cloud over him, the dark haired teen then turned towards the newcomers. "The 'Strong and Silent' type," the black-haired teen fired off, curious to see which ones his little group would fill which slots.

The leader of the group snapped his fingers and another blonde stepped forward, this one with hair slicked back and icy blue eyes. A stern expression adorned his face and he gave a nod of the head. "Ludwig," he was the only thing he offered, giving out his human name while simultaneously cursing France for dragging him away from his work and into this ridiculousness. There was a low murmur from the females in the room that only increased when a light pink dusted across Germany's cheeks at the attention shown to him. Kyoya took note of it all with a sly smirk.

"The 'Boy Lolita' type," he continued.

There was another snap of France's fingers and a small brown-haired man literally bounced out from the group. His eyes were closed, but there was a huge smile on his face. "PAAAAASSSSSTTAAAAAAAA!" Italy said with his hands outstretched in the air. It caused a chorus of giggles to erupt in the room. At Germany's not-so-discreetly cleared throat, the Italian smiled sheepishly. "I mean, hiya! My name's Feliciano," he told everyone, and the females just about cooed at the innocence that radiated from the man.

"The 'Mischievous' type," a different voice entered. Actually it was two voices speaking in unison, seeming almost like surround sound. Twins Hikaru and Kaoru were back to back, creating quite the symmetrical picture while they watched the scene with eyes filled with mischief.

France snapped once more and a pair of blonde twins stepped forward nearly identical except for their eye color. The one with blue orbs wrapped his arms around the one with violet orbs protectively. "The name's Alfred, and this here is Matthew," America took control of the conversation much to the chagrin of his neighboring country.

"You can call me Mattie," the more quiet of the two tried to put in, but his older twin grabbed his chin and made it so that they were facing each other. Lips barely an inch apart.

"Nuh-un, only I can call you that," he said lowly causing Canada to blush and the females to squeal in excitement. Kyoya could practically see the extra revenue that would be coming in with the addition of this new group. However, there were more in store.

"The 'Cool' type," he smirked with just a bit of arrogance.

The sound of another snap filled the room and another blonde stepped forward, this one a bit short with startling green eyes. Switzerland was twirling a pen in his fingers wishing it was a gun he could train on France for pulling him into this 'adventure'. "Vash," he offered giving Kyoya a once over. The two stared down each other judging the other's 'cool' persona. Kyoya had to admit, he was impressed. With a nod the dark haired teen continued.

"The 'Prince Charming' type."

"Why, that would be me of course. Francis," France responded giving a bow with flourish. That statement got Tamaki out of his funk and he removed himself from his emo corner. Within seconds was right in the middle of the group challenging the other's words.

"Prove it!"

The flashy blonde rose to the challenge and sauntered over to a nearby princess. "Why, mon amour," he purred, taking her hand. "If I had to name all the things about you that drove me crazy with passion, well, I'm afraid we would be here all night." The red headed female attached to the hand swooned and the surrounding females screamed in second-hand pleasure. Tamaki's mouth was agape in shock and Kyoya took that as his cue to continue.

"The 'Natural' type."

A snap and (holy moly another) blonde stepped out. This one had green eyes like Switzerland, but they were shadowed by bushy eyebrows. "Ello, my name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland to be specific, and I might I say that I'm very impressed with this lovely establishment you have here." England gave a charming smile and the females perked up at his intriguing accent. Kyoya noticed this and nodded. He was very pleased with everything the foreigners had brought to the table.

"Okay, you can be temporary hosts here," the dark-haired teen concluded. He pulled out his ever present black notebook to write down plans for the future featuring the new cast.

"Kyoya, you can't be serious!" Tamaki raged, not liking the newcomers one bit. This was _their_ club.

"I don't see how it can hurt. In fact, I predict the revenues of the club going up at least 20%," the dark haired teen replied checking over the numbers in the notebook. "Maybe even 30."

Tamaki didn't have a chance for further protest because at that moment a loud mechanical noise filled the room. A circular section on the floor suddenly rose revealing a light brown haired female in a pale yellow dress and magenta ribbon atop her head. "Now hold just on a second!" Renge shouted from her raised podium. "You're forgetting a key player, the Lady Manager!"

"Never fear my lady, I have not forgotten such an important detail. He snapped his fingers for a final time and out stepped a female with long brown hair. She curtsied as she introduced herself. "Elizabeta, at your service."

"What do you know of moe?" Renge immediately asked, eyes trained on the newcomer.

"Moe?" Hungary tilted her head to the side in confusion.

The lady manager tsked at the other's ignorance. "There is much to teach you." She turned to the rest of the group. "Okay, now you can be tempaorary hosts here."

"B-but..." Tamaki sputtered.

"No, buts," Kyoya said sternly, sounding very much like the mother Tamaki always called him. "Now be a good king and inform our guests about the workings of our club."

Tamaki huffed but did as he was told. Annoyance fading from his features as straightened his posture and clasped his hands behind his back much like an instructor would. Then he started his speech.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school: Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."

"...that was a mouthful," America commented, earning a snort from the other countries. Like he was one to talk.

Tamaki rolled his eyes, but held his tongue. Instead he turned to Hiraku and Koaru. "You two. Uniforms for our new...hosts please."

"Ay-aye, boss," they said in unison giving the upperclassman a salute before stalking toward the unsuspecting group who stiffened at the word.

"Uniforms?" Italy questioned. This wouldn't be like being in the army, right?

"Oh yes," Tamaki said clapping his hands together. "Starting today, you are a host."

* * *

***I had to pause the video 8 times to get Tamaki's speech right from episode 1. **

**I hope my effort was worth it and I hope that the story is just as good, if not better, than you remember. The next chapter is Tall, Dark and Caring.**

**Reviews are food for my muse**


	2. Tall, Dark and Caring

_Ello Chick-a-dees, I'm glad to see so many new screen names! A special thanks to my reviewers: **Cira Heartfilia, Guest (who loves jealous!Tamaki), Guest (who wants a Japan cameo), sweetylover123, nyancat120,**_

**_GuestyGuest (_**_I can tell you you're on the right track, so stay tuned**),**_

_**killthatork (**The only one I had trouble finding a counterpart for was Haruhi, but then I realized England was perfect. You'll see why when their chapter comes up**), and**_

_**EsmereldaRomaliaVargasVelencio (**I really just want to say how awesome I think you're screen name is. Like Prussia Awesome**)**_

_As well as all who favorite and followed. Now, wi__thout further ado. Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer: ****I _do_ not, _have_ not, and _will_ not ever own the rights to Hetalia or Ouran High School Host Club. Now let me sulk about that fact in peace, please.**

* * *

If there were any similarities between them, he couldn't see it.

Mori stared silently at his country counterpart, appraising the stoic man, but besides both of them being tall and broad shouldered nothing else came to mind. He sighed, but decided to go along with the antics of the Host Club King. Unfortunately, he was used to it by now. Deciding to be friendly, the dark haired teen peeled himself away from the wall he was leaning against and made his way over.

Germany was pulling at the new clothes that adored his body. It was a little bit awkward wearing a tie, but he had to admit he didn't look half bad in the uniform. He was about to look for Italy when his Ouran counterpart stepped over to him.

"Hi." Was the first word addressed to the blonde.

"Hi," Germany returned the sentiment.

"I'm Takashi Morinozuka. Everyone calls me Mori."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt. You can just call me Ludwig."

After the two nodded their compliance to each others wishes, there was a silence that followed afterwards which wasn't as awkward as some would be led to believe. The two were both taciturn by nature. For Germany he only would be loud during the world meetings, and that was only to get every else to be quiet. For Mori his silence would only be broken by his cousin, or if he was really tired then his lips would be a little looser.

The country took in the spikey haired teen next to him, not seeing how they could have anything in common, but since he was already roped into France's insane idea he decided to place nice. Germany opened his mouth to say something, but only got as far 'So...' when a familiar accented whine reached his ears.

"Luddy, I can't figure out how to do this!" Italy whined, making the females around him sigh at the endearing sight of him wrestling with his tie.

"Excuse me," the blonde sighed to the other, and walked through the throngs of females to reach the fumbling brown haired man. He took the other's hands away from the sorry state of the tie, and with gentle fingers he untangled the knot, electric blue eyes were focused on the task in front of him. Soon before everyone's eyes a perfect full-Windsor knot appeared.

There was clapping and that sound brought Germany out of the familiar ravine he put himself in whenever he had to work on something. His cheeks colored slightly at the attention, and that made the princesses of the club cheer even more. They loved a good show of dandere tendencies. While the blond country made sure the Italian had nothing else he needed help with, the two nations didn't notice the shift of the masses.

"Honey-sempai just woke from his nap, Mori-sempai," a princess of the club had informed the tall host, piping the interest of all those in hearing distance.

Mori looked over and saw that it was true. The shorter teen was perched on the couch, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. His shoes were on the floor and off to the side of the couch, and without being prompted the dark haired teen made his way over to his cousin's side on the other side of the room. Muffled gasps filled the room as they watched the stoic host get down on one knee in front of his blonde friend.

The dark haired teen took one of Honey's socked feet into his large hands and with one hand, keeping the small foot steady while the other hand grabbed the respective shoe. With abated breath the customers of the host club watched as Mori slid on the shoe, much like Prince Charming did to Cinderella. After tying the laces, he repeated the same process with the other foot, all the while with the slow methodic movements of a seasoned caretaker.

"Thanks, Takashi," Honey murmured giving the other a sleepy smile. This caused a collective 'aww' from the crowd that had gathered around to drown the moe the two teens had unknowingly caused. After a few seconds the princesses dispersed, feeling to need to rest after all of the back-to-back adorable excitement.

"Did you meet your partner yet, Mitsukuni?" Mori asked, smoothing down the raised hair that showed exactly how the blonde slept.

"What partner?" the other asked with a small yawn, trying to drive the last of sleepiness away.

"Kyoya said that the foreigners would be our partners as they learn how to be a host."

"Foreigners?" Confusion was now apparent in the other's tone as well.

"Oh, right. You were napping," Mori realized. "There is a group of people here who have convinced Kyoya to let them be hosts here for a little while. There are seven of them in total, one for each type of host," he explained in as little words as possible, straight to the point.

"Oh." A peculiar look crossed Honey's face before it was gone in a blink of an eye. "Then let's go," he said in his usual chipper tone, climbing up on the other's shoulders.

**Meanwhile...**

Unbeknownst to the Ouran pair, on the other side of the room their country counterparts were having a similar conversation while lounging on one of the magenta host club sofas. After realizing they were relatively alone, Germany and Italy dropped the pretense of secrecy, using their familiar country names. They were discussing their opinions of France's lastest 'brilliant' idea.

"Well, I think I'm going to like this," Italy was telling Germany after the other had spoken of his displeasure. "They seems like nice people. How's your partner?"

"Quiet. A nice change in pace, Italy," Germany said with a pointed look, causing the other sent a sheepish smile his way. "Did you get to meet the other...uh...boy lolita?" Stern eyebrows furrowed as he tried to recall the word Kyoya used.

"No, he was sleeping. Vee, are you sure he's not a kid, Germany?"

"I'm pretty sure. Apparently, he's the oldest student here in the club. He might be by awake now, we should go look," the blonde nation suggested.

"Okay, let's go then Luddy!"

Germany groaned at the nickname. "You're going to keep calling me that, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Italy smiled, jumping up from the sofa. "Let's go!"

Sighing, the robust country resigned to his face, he searched the room for a familiar mop of black hair. When he finally spotted it being grabbed by small hands from the little blonde on his shoulders, the German was once again struck how different the two of them were.

If there were any similarities between them, he couldn't see it.

* * *

***Dandere-entails someone being quiet which is usually associated with shyness. "Dan" comes from the word "danmari" which means silent and taciturn.**

**Writing Germany and Mori is always hard. Mostly because they don't speak so much, unless when they are talking to the adorable men they have attached to their hips. Speaking of which: the next chapter is Cake vs Pasta.**

**Review...I know you want to**


	3. Cake vs Pasta

_Well, Chick-a-dees, I tried not to take too long with this update. Did I succeed? *dodges various objects thrown* Hehe..well, a shout out to my reviewers: **killthatork, halfdragonbooknerd, **_

_**Missingwings (**I'm trying to make the characters as in character as possible, so tell me if my mind comes up with anything too out there**), and** _

_**Maple Leaf (**No, not dead, thankfully. As proof here's another chapter**)**_

_As well as those who followed or favorited this story. Now I'm sure ya'll are waiting eagerly to read this chapter so without further adu...enjoy~_

**Disclaimer: These characters are not your characters. These characters are not my characters. From DeviantArt to LiveJournal. From FFN to AO3. The rights do not belong to you or me...unfortunately.**

* * *

It was like one of those old western stand downs. On one side stood the Ouran hosts, Mori and Honey, while on the other side stood their country counterparts, Germany and Italy with a magenta couch as the only thing that separated them.

The blonde host stared silently at his so-called partner. At first glance there wasn't much to judge, though the brown haired man did have this aura of innocence about him. Honey decided that that fact alone was the reason the other was chosen as his partner...and nothing else. There was a small throat clearing from Mori, urging his cousin to take the initiative to introduce himself, and putting a bright smile on his face, the small blond greeted the foreigners.

"Hello, I'm Mitsukini Honinozuka, but everyone calls me Honey. Nice to meet you," he said in a tone as sweet as his namesake.

Germany nodded his head and Italy returned the smile. "Hiya, my name's Felicinao. It's nice to meet you too." Up close it was even harder to believe that he was the oldest host. He seemed nice though, so the Italian was hoping that they could get along.

After the introductions were made, the two silent caretakers left the Boy Lolitas to their own devices. Once they realized they were alone, they sat on the couch, one at each end with a reasonable distance in between.

"So...uh," Italy tried to get the conversation started. "What does a host do exactly?"

Honey thought about how to respond in simple terms. "We entertain customers."

"I know that, your king told us that much. But how?" Italy wanted to know.

"In many ways. Most of the time we dress us in themes, but sometimes we're just in our school uniforms and they request us."

"Request?" the nation parroted.

"They ask for us personally based on what personality they want."

"Personality?"

The blonde tried not to sigh at the questioning. "We," he nearly forced out the word, "are the Boy Lolita personality."

"What's that?"

The Ouran Host was really close to burying his face in his hands and giving up. "You didn't know what role you were picked for?"

"No, France-cis only said 'When the term Boy Lolita is called and I snap my fingers, you are to step up,' so I did."

Blue eyes blinked at the other. When Tamaki first came to Honey with the idea of a host club at least he knew what he was getting into. It was a chance to eat all the sweets he wanted and be able to hug Usa-chan without being judged, a chance to be himself. He_ was_ the Boy Lolita personality, and now a foreigner was claiming the same?

Honey shook the thoughts away from his head. He opened his mouth to explain further about the role the brunet was so foolishly picked for, but closed it once more when he saw two princess making their way over to them with hesitant smiles on their faces. The Ouran Host gave his best 'aww' inducing smile and the hesitation melted away. They stopped about a foot away from the couch, a plate of cake in their hands.

"W-we were wondering if..um m-maybe we can request you," one of them asked shyly, and smiling, Honey opened his mouth to say of course when she finished her sentence. "Feliciano."

The smile dropped for a nanosecond before it was replaced by a bigger and brighter one.

"Vee?" Italy said, tilting his head in a puppy-like fashion. The European country looked towards his counterpart for help. When he received a jerky nod from the blonde, he turned towards the waiting females with a wide smile of his own. "Sure."

Excited giggles were passed between them as they each took up seats beside the Italian when he moved over to make room. Settling into the couch, Honey watched from the sidelines as his partner received his first customers. This should be good.

"So, Feliciano?" The princess to the nation's right spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Do…um…do you mind if we call you Feli?"

"Not at all, that's what mi fratello, my brother, Romano called me when were were little." Italy paused and an almost sad look graced the brunet's features. "But he doesn't really say it anymore." The females rushed to wipe that disheartening look away, scooting a little closer than necessary to offer comfort.

The Ouran Host grudgingly admitted that it was a good start.

"Do you want some cake, Feli?" The other princess tried out the nickname as she held out a nicely sized strawberry-topped slice of heaven.

Blue eyes widened at the sight. Cake was his thing! Honey stopped his inner ranting when Italy wrinkled his nose slightly at the heavy icing.

"Oh, I don't like cake that much."

The blonde Lolita didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted. Who could not like the wonderfulness that is cake?

"You...don't like cake?" The princesses said together with unnerving accuracy, their faces adorned with mirrored confusion. How could someone so cute not like cake? Surely there was a Lolita Law being broken by this development?

"Well, It's not that I don't like it, it's just I don't eat it all the time." Another unheard of thought when once their resident blonde Boy Lolita even had to be banned from eating the delightful confection.

"So, what do you like?" they wanted to know. Maybe it was that he only liked candy.

Italy instantly perked up. He didn't even have to think about it. "I love Pasta."

"Pasta?" They said again in unison, which the country was starting to find just a little bit creepy.

"Yeah, you know, noodles and sauce? Sometimes you can slurp it into your mouth?" Italy asked rather than stated. The brown haired man had a feeling like they might not know what he was referring to.

Another look of confusion passed between the females showing that they indeed did not know. "Is that a commoner's food?" The princess sitting to his left asked. Haruhi had introduced a lot of commoner's food to them, but so far not pasta. They wondered what it would taste like.

The nation turned host tilted his head once more, not knowing how to respond to the question. "Um...I'm not sure what that means, but I know a lot of people like it where I'm from."

"Oh, would you make some for us, Feli?" One of them asked, and the other quickly nodded in agreement. "Please?"

Italy glanced between the two eager faces. "Is there a kitchen here?" When he received two equally eager nods, he relented. "Sure."

With a squeal that cut through the chatter of the room, the two females each grabbed one of the nation's arms and dragged him towards the kitchen. Honey, and a few interested customers who heard the telltale squeal, followed behind. Once they reached the room, Italy searched the cupboards for ingredients. There weren't any pasta noodles, of course, but that was just fine. If he couldn't make pasta from scratch, then he wouldn't be the personification of the country Italy!

The crowd watched with rapt attention as the nation mixed flour, salt and eggs to make dough and then proceeded to flatten the dough into sheets with a roller pin. They literally climbed over each other when he asked for volunteers to help him cut the dough into strips that would become the noodles. Since counter space was limited only 5 were chosen, and after the brunet demonstrated how he wanted it to be done, the noodles were ready to be boiled in no time. Italy took over making the sauce himself, but he did let one of the princesses stir it once he finished mixing the vegetables and spices, and soon two small plates of steaming and delicious-smelling pasta were placed in front of Italy's first customers.

"Buon appetito!" He chirped cheerfully.

In front of everyone, the two princesses grabbed up the fork and hesitantly picked up a few strands of pasta. With abated breath, the females (and Honey, though he would deny it later) watched their reactions. As soon as their lips closed around the silverware, a low hum erupted from their full mouths.

"Th-this is sooo good," one of them moaned and the other only nodded, already putting more strands on the fork. "Like, seriously good. Thank you, Feli-sempai!" she blurted out before following after the other and getting more pasta.

The two customers were so engrossed into their meals that they missed what everyone else could see plainly, and that was eyes widening revealing a warm brown which were complemented by the blush resting prettily on the Italian's cheeks.

"O-oh, it was nothing," Italy said sheepishly, still slightly in shock from the honorific being added to his human name. Japan had told him about them once during his tour, and in turn Italy introduced him to his own culture. Pizza and pretty women.

There was slight pause as his two customers looked up from their meal and saw the effect of the complement. It took all of 5 seconds for them to squeal and launch themselves at the unsuspecting country, giving him a hug for his cuteness as the the crowd 'aww'd at the sight.

After that, the crowd dispersed except for the ones brave enough to try a foreign dish who stayed behind. Honey made his way to an empty couch to sit and ponder about what just transpired. He was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't see the other arrive until he was right in front of him. The blonde host looked up to see a small plate held between tanned hands.

"I saved a bit for you too," Italy said with a wide smile.

Honey stared at the object skeptically. Not once did he see any sugar added to the sauce, so how could it even be sweet? Nevertheless he took the offered plate and picked up the fork. He twirled a few strands onto the utensil and popped it into his mouth.

He didn't like it.

The Ouran Host could tell as soon as the spiced dish hit his tongue that his taste buds didn't like the foreign flavors. And yet when he turned to tell the other his opinion, the blonde caught sight of the hopeful look on the newcomer's face, making him sigh before answering.

"It's...not bad."

* * *

**And scene! Just to be clear it is labeled friendship at the top. T****here might be a little competition at first but it won't last, so stay with me until then. I'll try to be more prompt with the next update, but fair warning: I'm working the night shift at my job, and for those of you who have never had to do that, just know that it's killer on your sense of time.**

**Up next: Double the Trouble**

**Review please~**


	4. Double the Trouble

_Well, Chick-a-dees, I finally got my butt back into gear to pump out another chapter for you guys, extra long just for our twins__. A special shout out to my reviewers _**_Missingwings and _****_Cira Heartfilia _**_as well as all who favorited or followed. _

_I've been on a total Marvel kick for the past month so that means Iron Man, Thor, Avengers, and even Agents of SHIELD all for my fangirling needs. It's freaking therapeutic, I tell you. Anyhoo, on the the next chapter featuring our lovable twins. Double the Trouble and Double the Chapter (sort of). E__njoy_~

**Disclaimer: [Insert witty comment about how this is not mine here]**

* * *

"Sorry, Kaoru," two females chimed in unison.

"No way, I lost again?" Kaoru whined, the hanafuda cards falling from his hands in defeat, causing the customers to giggle.

"Now go easy on him, Princesses," Hikaru cut in smoothly. "Kaoru is quite the crybaby."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru cried out in outrage. "That's not true. I am not a cryba-" the exclamation was cut off by the other twin who grabbed his younger brother's chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Oooohh, so you're gonna deny it, hun?" The older Hitachiin moved in close making Kaoru blush ferociously. "What about when the two of us are alone playing punishment games? Tell us what happens then, Kaoru."

"But, that's because y-you..." he words trailed off into a keen moan when his head was tilted back and two fingers made a slow trail up the underside of his neck.

The two females were squealing uncontrollably now in delight at the scene in front of them, and off to the side stood a wide-eyed America and Canada. The Western countries had opted to observe from the sidelines what a host was capable of, but now they weren't so sure about that idea. The violet-eyed nation tried to imagine him and his geographical brother in the places of their Ouran partners and winced both internally and externally from the mental picture.

"We're not doing that," The maple-loving country stated firmly when he noticed the bright idea fairy floating around in America's eyes.

"Well, when in Rome-"

"We are no where near Rome," Canada interrupted.

"You know what I meant. C'mon _Mattie_," America pouted like the 523 year old child he was. "How about you live a little?"

"How about no?" The younger blonde shot him down. It was bad enough that he had been dragged into this in the first place, and with his brother no less. France was going to get an earful when they returned. Or well, at least a passive aggressive post-it note. Yeah, that sounded reasonable.

"You're no fun."

"Oh, I'm plenty of fun. Just ask Prussia." Violet eyes twinkled with mischief when he saw the other blanch.

"Okay, TMI. Did not need to know that, Bro."

"Oh really?" Canada's eyes widened innocently. "You seemed to want to know all about our relationship when we first starting dating. Who was the one that insisted on interrogating him during our romantic Valentine's Day weekend cruise?"

"You said I was forgiven for that!" America cried in disbelief.

"Forgiven, not forgotten."

"Oh, come o-" The blue-eyed blonde was interrupted once more, this time by a pair of voices.

"Trouble in paradise?" the Hitachiin twins questions in that harmonic way of theirs, making their country counterparts stop squabbling and turned to face the them.

America put on is most charming smile. "Hardly. We haven't been formally introduced." The older blonde stuck out his hand, before withdrawing it suddenly and giving a low stiff bow. "I'm Alfred Jones. Nice to meet you."

The Ouran hosts stared at the foreigner with a mix of surprise and amusement. "I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and this is my brother Kaoru Hitachiin. The pleasure is ours," Hiraku introduced before bursting the proud nation's bubble. "By the way, we shake hands too, you know."

America's expression adopting a confused puppy dog look. He didn't understand. That's not what happened when he visited Japan all those years ago. Everyone was bowing all over the place!

While his brother was lamenting over his folly, Canada stepped up to identical twins and executed a perfect handshake/bow maneuver with the twin on the left which just so happened to be Kaoru. "I'm Matthew Williams. It's nice to meet you too," he smiled which seemed to make his violet eyes brighten all the more.

The approached twin could do nothing but nod distractedly for a moment until he snapped out the trance. "Kaoru Hitachiin...but you already know that because my brother just said it. So, uh...yeah, pleasure. I-I mean it's a pleasure to meet you," the younger Hitachiin stammered and then blushed at his inability to form coherent sentences.

Ignoring his twin's abnormal behavior, Hikaru brought up something the Ouran hosts had been wondering about since the blonde foreigners had arrived. "How are you two even twins? You even have different last names."

Finally America stopped beating himself up over the mishap and came back out into the spotlight to answer. "We're fraternal twins. And I took my father's name," he said, sticking to the cover story France gave them.

"While I took my mother's," Canada finished just as rehearsed.

"Well, that sucks," Hikaru commented. "People can totally tell you guys apart."

"You'd be surprised," Canada muttered under his breath, but Kaoru heard him. It made the amber-eyed twin wonder if there was a story behind it.

"You can't even play the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game," Hikaru continued.

"Can't play what?" Eyebrows furrowed over blue eyes in confusion. Were there more things that Japan did't tell him about?

"Since we're identical, nearly everyone can't tell us apart," Kaoru started.

"So we make it a game to see if anyone can," Hikaru continued.

"Only one person can do it so far though." In a true twin-like fashion they finished the sentence together with a shrug.

"Why is it called that?" the normally quiet nation, spoke up.

The Hitachiin twins shared a confused glance at the foreigner. "We just told you."

"No, why is it called the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game?" Canada inquired. "Why not the 'Which one is Kaoru?' game?" Before any could answer, he continued, passion lacing his soft spoken words. "Better yet why not just call it 'Which Hitachiin am I?' game?"

Hikaru didn't have an answer for that so with an uninterested shrug he turned towards his country counterpart and struck up a conversation about life in the Western world. Canada gave his own shrug at the other's non-communal answer, choosing instead to take in the decor of the host club. In doing so, he completely missed the look of awe that filled Kaoru's amber eyes.

It was only a few minutes later that he was brought out of his mindscape, and by none other than his brother's voice. No surprise there. The Land of the Free took the 1st amendment to mean freedom to speak as loud as possible.

"Are we expected to do things..what you two were doing earlier?" America asked, not knowing what to call what they had seen not too long before.

"I'm disappointed," Hikaru started.

"Apparently you don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of a host club," Kaoru finished. The mirrored look of confusion on the blondes' faces clearly said that they did not, so the Hitachiin twins decided to explain it the best way they knew how.

"Listen up, having a couple of good looking guys with homosexual tendencies earn the club high points. It also helps if the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship," Hikaru continued, drawing his brother into a close embrace.

"And in our case because we're twins our relationship is taboo, and therefore more intriguing," the younger finished before they both slid over to a lone princess was staring at them admirably from afar.

"And besides," Hikaru drawled, his voice a low seductive growl against the blushing cheek of the female. "Who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?"

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy," Kaoru purred knowingly against the females other cheek.

"It's true," the long time host club customer agreed, shrugging her shoulders. Then she bit her lip in thought. "Since you guys are already here, I was wondering if maybe I can request you?"

"Well, of course, Princess," Hikaru charmed, but was stopped by a stutter.

"Um...a-actually I...I wanted to request the foreigners," she admitted with a heavy blush.

The twins blinked in surprise, but then smiled happily. "Look at you two!" Hikaru exclaimed throwing a arm around their shoulders. "Moving up the ranks so soon. Well go on and accept," he ordered with a nod in the female's direction.

"We accept?" America said, uncertainly lacing his words.

"Good, we'll just be over there watching. No pressure," the older Hitachiin laughed until Kaoru decided to give the newcomers a break and take his twin away. "Oh, word of advice?" Hikaru lowered his voice as he was dragged past by his younger brother. "Tears sell."

And then they were left alone with the black haired princess who was staring at them with wonder in her eyes. The poor dear, she was instantly swooning from the attention those exotic colored eyes spotlighted her with.

"Please sit," she offered courteously. When they sat opposite of her on the magenta cough, their bodies falling gracefully next to each other's, she introduced herself as Kikyo. "So you two are really twins?"

"Fraternal," they responded simultaneously as practiced and the result was a beaming smile.

"I'm older," America couldn't help but put in, making the other blonde roll his eyes.

"By a cen-second," Canada smoothly corrected his long time automatic response.

"It was at least a minute."

"Here we go again," the violet-eyed nation muttered fondly. To his surprise his comment received a responding giggle.

"You two are so cute. I wonder...did you guys play any jokes on each other growing up?"

"On each other?" Canada parroted. "No. On me? All the time."

"What?" America cried in shock. "Did not!"

"Did to."

"Name one."

"You had me convinced that I was invisible to everyone and only you could see me!" America was about to deny that it never happened, but then he took in the appearance of his fellow North American country. Cheeks flushed pink in anger, lips drawn into a sad pout, and amethyst eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Oh.

_Oh._

"I just wanted to be the only person in your world, Mattie."

All at once the anger melted from the other's small body. "Y-you did?" The maple loving nation stuttered adorably, disbelief written across his face.

"I didn't like that everyone else could spend so much time with you when I, your own brother, barely did."

Blonde strands fell against the frame of his glasses when Canada turned his head downcast. "I never knew you felt that way back then."

"I didn't mean to make you sad, Mattie. I swear. It was a stupid and selfish thing for me to do. I...I understand if you never forgive me." America made a move to stand but suddenly he had a armful of his twin who practically lunged to stop him from leaving. The other's silky hair tickled his chin when he tucked his head there and hugged him tight.

"Of course, I forgive you," Canada said, his voice slightly muffled but just loud enough for the customer to hear.

America's eyes softened and wrapped his arms tight around the quiet nation. "Thank you."

It was like a dam had opened and his brother's shoulders shook in pretend sobs, America could do nothing but hold him tighter.

Outside of their bubble they had created, the older nation noticed that the princess was clutching her heart and staring at them with dreamy look in their eyes. He wasn't even going to guess where her mind went. Peering across the room, America caught sight of twin mischievous smiles. The Hitachiin brothers were grinning and gave them a double thumbs up each.

Success.

* * *

**The twin scene is from episode 14 except they were playing the shell game, and the speech is from episode 5 (both are dubbed versions)**

**For those of you PruCan lovers who want to know the Valentine's Day back story it's apart of my PruCan Holiday series starting with Something to be Thankful for. I'm planning on updating the last installment sometime this month. **

**The next chapter: It's All About the Money**

**Reviews are nearly extinct, we must produce more**


	5. It's All About the Money

_Chick-a-dees! You guys (and gals) spoiled me with the last chapter. I didn't expect so many reviews! Firstly, I apologize for the long wait. __I'm not sure how many of you follow my other stories, but I explained in my last PruCan 3-shot that I had an exam to cram for, which I passed by the way (whoot whoot!), and celebrated by watching Avengers: Age of Ultron (I fangirled so hard in the movie theater that my coworkers decided they can't take me anywhere in public anymore).__ Now, __here's a special thanks to my awesome reviewers: **Guest who loves the Tightwad Trio****_,_ Guest who Loves it, GE. PIP. SP, La Chatillon, Guest who wants me to keep up the good work, Chloe Hallow Eve,**_

_**shesRaidingtheTardis(**Okay, first I love the name. Second, believe me when I say that as long as you have an idea and the passion, then anyone can write. If you want to improve your writing, then there's also workshops to attend, but really it's just about getting out there**)**_

_**Guest who I nearly killed with laughter (**Hang in there, please. There's still more to enjoy with this fanfic**) and**_

_**Guest who gave me a Random Fact (**Yes, the North American countries have a long and complex history, so to save me the headache of even more research I just went with what's 'official.' Thanks for the fact, though, it's even more reason to love Norsemen besides their mythology XD**)**_

_As well as all who favorited and followed. Now, onto t__he next installment of Hetalia Host Club. Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Ouran High School Host Club or Axis Powers: Hetalia. I do own a England and Tama-chan plushie...that's close enough, right?**

* * *

"So, what exactly do you do for the host club? I don't see you out there putting a show on for the females." Switzerland inquired. The blonde country and his Host club counterpart were off to the side sitting at a two-person table with a black laptop between them. So far the land mass had seen 3 of his fellow nations in action, prompting him to ask the question.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses with a smirk. "I have the most important job in the host club," he told the other. "I run it."

"You're the President?" Was the country's immediate response and the black haired teen didn't take offense...much.

"I'm the Vice President, and I assure you, it's in name only," Kyoya said with a grin worthy of his nickname as the Shadow King, but then it was gone as quickly as it came, leaving the other to wonder if he had imagined it. "I handle everything that goes on in the club, particularly the business side of things," the host continued on proudly.

That got the neutral nation's attention. "Business?"

"Of course. What? Did you think this club was just for fun and games?" At the other's nod, the VP shook his head almost sadly at his country counterpart's ignorance. "There's a lot to do behind the scenes while the other's are 'putting a show on' as you called it. A lot to consider regarding finances."

"Finances?" Switzerland inquired, feeling a bit like a parrot, but not really caring because now they were talking in a language the gun-toting country knew fluently. "Do tell me more."

A black eyebrow raised in a perfect arch at the blonde's eagerness, but decided to humor him. "Okay," the teen said, turning the laptop around and showing the other the spreadsheets he was working on.

Green eyes roamed the page, impressed at the time in effort the black haired host put into making the document be organized and eye-catching. He almost smiled at the professionalism he saw in just the presentation alone. However, the nation was further impressed when he read the actual content. College level marketing skills were being used for a high school extracurricular activity.

Under watchful obsidian eyes, he looked over present and future plans for the host club and how it was broken down in the spreadsheet. There were times when he came across something that didn't quite make sense (what in the world was fanservice?) and Kyoya explained them with a barely concealed smile. It wasn't often that the teen got to share and trade expertise with another. Tamaki was encouraging, yes, but hopeless when it came to such tasks. The Suoh heir was the idea man while the Ootori heir put the words into action.

"This is very impressive," Switzerland said once he finished looking through the rest of the documents. There was more, he was sure, but he had seen enough to know that the host at least knew what he was doing. The comment made Kyoya smile fully, but then it slipped again with what the nation asked next. "Are you planning on running a business in the future?"

The land mass missed the dark look that passed over Kyoya's face, but he couldn't mistake the bitter tone of the teen's next words. "No, not anytime soon."

He raised a dirty blond eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead he went on to something that had popped into his head while reading the productivity stats in the spreadsheet. "So according to those documents, most your revenue comes from purchases made by the customers, correct? Not just the cost of requesting the host member, but also auctions and the sale of Host club member-themed paraphernalia?"

"Yes, that's correct."

The neutral nation pondered on his words before speaking, not wanted to insult the other. "I think I have an idea for you to make even more money. If you're open to suggestions," he added.

"What do you mean?" the Ouran host counterpart said, more curious than anything.

"Did you ever think about producing and selling Host Character Cards?

"I beg your pardon?"

"Cards featuring the members of the host club. At least 5 for each host, so they could collect them all," the blonde explained, getting more animated as the ideas spew from his lips. "A picture of the host on the front in various positions and costumes. On the back, would be their likes and dislikes and maybe a little 'secret' that only those who buy it and the host themselves would know. At least one will feature a picture on the hosts in their school uniform and the back will be basic information. Birthday, Height, Blood type, Astrological sign and such."

Obsidian eyes widened behind his glasses as the idea took root into his mind. Oh the money they would make. "A little piece of a host club member that they can keep with them," he murmured to himself, but the other still heard him.

"Exactly."

The ideas flew about the teen's mind in a frenzy. Princesses telling others about the newest product, increasing the already high influx of customers. Girl's fawning over the cards, wanting to collect them all. Females keeping them in their book bags, trying and failing not to glance at them periodically. Customers saving them as a memento after graduation, never forgetting the hosts and the memories.

Kyoya glanced over at his country counterpart and wondered just who was the real Shadow King between them. "You're good."

The blonde shrugged, "I just know what teenage girls want."

The Ouran host raised a eyebrow and a wiry smirk adorned his face at the wording.

"I have a little sister," Switzerland rushed to explain when he saw the other's expression.

"Ah." Was all that was said on that subject.

"Yeah," the land mass uttered articulately. He still inwardly cringed as he remembered the day his adopted sibling had visited South Korea and discovered Kpop. The nation never wanted to see another EXO decals or 2NE1 cellphone strap again in his life. Shaking away the thoughts, he asked something that he had wondered about since arriving.

"I'm curious, why a host club?"

"It was...a gift," Kyoya mused softly after a slight pause.

"A gift," the blonde echoed, he seemed to be doing that a lot in the other's presence.

"It was just a silly idea Tamaki came up with to pass our time in high school," the host continued not elaborating on the gift comment. "Don't get me wrong, he had the idea, but-" the black haired teen stopped himself from continuing.

"But though he brought up the idea, you gave it life," Switzerland finished for him, and the VP nodded, glad that the other understood. "It's okay to be proud, you know?" the blonde told his Ouran host counterpart.

"Yeah, well someone has to be, I guess." That bitter tone was back again, and it made the neutral nation wonder just what was the story behind it. Almost as if they were thinking the same thing, Kyoya asked about his background. "So why do you have such a great interest in finance? You seem to know what you were doing."

"I hope so. I own...I mean my family owns a string of banks. They'll fall to me soon," the country counterpart caught himself just in time as he relayed the cover story that France had given him.

Kyoya hummed absentmindedly in acknowledgement. "No older brothers I'm assuming," the teen mused mainly to himself, but before the other could respond, the suddenly tense atmosphere was broken by a chorus of laughter and the pair looked over to see a group of princesses surrounding England who was gesturing wildly as he told a tale.

"Do you ever get requested?" the nation asked curiously, choosing to ignore whatever that last statement was about.

"On occasion," Kyoya admitted, following the other's example. "I mainly work from the background though. I prefer to leave the dramatics to the other members."

Switzerland raised an eyebrow. "Too cool for Dramatics?"

"My talents lie elsewhere," the teen defended.

"Sounds like an excuse."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Hmmm...oh nothing," the blonde waved away his question, inwardly smirking at the other's obviously raised hackles.

"I'll have you know that I would have my schedule booked full if it wasn't for my duties as the club's Vice President."

"Oh, of course," Switzerland replied making sure the patronizing lilt in his voice was clear. It was kinda find getting the other riled up.

Kyoya's mouth twitched like it wanted to frown, but years of conditioning (and Tamaki) helped him to keep his polite smile. "I suppose you think you could do better then?" he asked, knowing the neutral nation was setting him up for something, but his pride not letting him back down.

"Maybe." Was the reply. "I mean it's not like we have a way of finding out. With you being so busy and all."

"I...suppose I could take some time out of my schedule," Kyoya huffed as he were only humoring the other. His country counterpart didn't even bother to hide his smirk and the black haired teen returned it in full with one of his own.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Challenge issued! Here's another longer(ish) chapter as apology for the wait.**

**Up Next: Maybe They're Born With It**

**Review...you know you want to**


	6. Maybe They're Born With It

_Oh, Chick-a-dees, I'm grinning from ear to ear from all the lovely reviews! I hope this one wasn't too long of a wait. A super-duper special shout out to my reviewers: **The Forgotten Traveller, Cira Heartfilia, , GE. PIP. SP, Missingwings, Izik Imanity, Jess, Guest who can't wait for the next, myrkrio1495,**_

_**Chloe Hallow Eve (**I gave up on trying to convince my mom I was sane. As for the story, I was thinking to have the fic be Club-centric, but now I'm thinking of a side chapter about that. Thank you**),** _

_**Guest who is Curious (**I don't want to give anything away, but it'll come up in the next chapter**),**_

_**surveycorps (**First, I love your name. Second, there will be some one-sided and harmless flirting, but no actual ships between the countries and hosts. Sorry**), and**_

_**Guest who thought of Pokemon (**Now I'm thinking of it too! The 'trading cards' are going to be featured in about 2 chapters, so stay tuned. Oh, and nice job controlling the urge to fangirl**)**_

_As well as all who favorited or followed. I'm so happy that this fic is establishing such a fanbase. I found comments about it on youtube, and I even heard from a few that it was discussed in school! Chick-a-dees, that makes me one proud Mother Hen (or at least the cool aunt, I'm not that old), so to show my appreciation, here's the update you've been waiting for. Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer: ****You know if ownership of Hetalia or Ouran High School Host Club hasn't changed in the past couple of years, it won't change in the last couple of weeks either**

* * *

Haruhi stood off to the side, smiling softly to herself as she prepared a few cups of tea. The club was more lively than usual thanks to the presence of the newcomers, and she had to admit that they were a welcomed addition despite Tamaki's initial protests. She witnessed the interactions between her fellow hosts and their country counterparts and was wondering what happened to hers when an accented voice spoke up behind her.

"There you are...Haruhi, was it?" England said politely to the host that was supposed to be his partner for the duration of his stay.

Said host turned to face the blonde, the tea momentarily forgotten as she greeted the other properly. Haruhi nodded to his question before replying, "And you're Arthur." It was a statement, not a question, but the nation nodded also in confirmation anyway. "It's nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," England said, ever the gentlemen and took the offered hand to shake. Once their hands met however, green eyes widened in shock and then his head tilted as he looked at the brown-haired host in new light.

Confused, and just a tad bit unnerved, Haruhi retracted her hand slowly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," the country rushed to say. "I mean, your extracurricular activities are no business of mine, mind you, so there's no room for me to judge. I'm just surprised, really, of your choice. And to be so _open_ about it-"

"What are you talking about?" the Ouran host interrupted. The host had been trying to follow the British man's sentences, but could glean nothing from the unfinished phrases.

"Well, the fact that you are homosexual."

For a moment, the brown haired female didn't know how to respond to the frankly put statement...and then she laughed. Almost as hard as when the males of the host club (sans Mori) dressed up like women to lure her away from the Zuka club at St. Lobelia Girls Academy which she had no intention of transferring to anyway. Tears even sprung up in her eyes at the ridiculous thought.

"What...in the world...made you believe that?" Haruhi finally managed to say between huffs of laughter.

"Oh, my apologies," England said remorsefully, his bushy eyebrows nearly hiding his eyes as he frowned. "I just assumed that the only reason a lady like yourself would be here masquerading as a bloke was to woo women without judgement."

That stopped the laughter.

"I'm sorry, wh-what did you say?" the Ouran counterpart stuttered, wondering if she misheard the green-eyed foreigner. Surely, he didn't actually say-

"I said pardon my misgivings. I just assumed that the only reason a lady like yourself-"

_"Lady?!"_ The word came out as a shrill whisper, Haruhi very mindful of their surroundings.

The blonde nation's expression dropped even further. "Oh, bloody hell. Was I mistaken about that as well? My sincerest apologies, I was so sure that you were female."

"Yes," Haruhi answered, but then corrected herself. "I mean, no. I-" The brunette host cut herself off and turned back to the forgotten tea that she was preparing. How was she supposed to respond to that? The other host club members had never instructed her on what to do if someone found out her actual gender. Was this the end? Did she have to leave the club now? The academy? How is she supposed to fulfill her promise to her mom if she can't even-

She didn't even know her hands were shaking until cream ones covered them. "Hey, it's alright. I didn't mean to upset you," England said soothingly, rubbing small circles on the back of the other's hands.

"No one but the hosts know. No one _can_ know," Haruhi warned the British country, brown eyes pleading.

"Got it. Mum's the word. I promise."

The Ouran host visibly relaxed after hearing the promise and gave the blonde a sheepish smile. "Sorry, about that. It's just...yeah," she finished lamely.

England gave her a sympathetic smile and then released her hands when he realized he still held them in his grasp. "So if you aren't here because you fancy the ladies," (Haruhi let out a very unladylike snort) "then how did you end up working here?"

"I can ask you the same."

"True. Okay, how about this: a story for a story?" he compromised, and watched the brunette finally began to soak the tea leaves as she thought about his offer.

"Sounds fair," the host nodded, however, before either could start their tale they were interrupted by shoes scuffling against the club's polished floor. The pair turned to see a group of 5 princesses with eager looks on their faces.

"Yes?" The country counterpart said politely, curious about the mass forming.

"Can I request you?" They spoke in a rush as one, before staring at each other in shock.

"What? I was going to request him," one said.

"No, I was here first," another responded.

"But I also wanted to request him," cried one more, until their voices all blended together in an indistinguishable cloud of noise. Before it could escalate, England stepped between them and gave them all a disarming smile that had them falling silent with a faint pink dotting their cheeks.

"Ladies," the Englishman said charmingly which had the females unconsciously weakening even farther. "Would it be possible for you all to request me at once?"

"Um...I guess we could do that," a red head said shyly.

"I'm okay with that," another with a slightly round build also agreed.

"Well, I was kinda hoping for-" a princess with light brown hair was stopped with a not-so-discreet elbow jab to her side. "I mean, I wouldn't mind either."

Soon the other two followed in suit, and after a pardoning nod from Haruhi (they would finish their story telling later), England was led to an empty magenta couch, and the 5 females promptly fell in place around him. There was a short period of silence before the nation broke it with a nervous laugh.

"I'm afraid, I'm not sure how to proceed," he said sheepishly, which the females only found endearing.

"Well, tell us about yourself." One princess was heard above the others when they gave suggestions. "Specifically, where does that accent come from?"

"England," the blonde said, feeling weird for saying his own name, but it had to be done.

'Ooo's and 'ahh's come from the group.

"Are all of you close friends?" Another question was poised, and all the customers leaned forward as one in anticipation, almost as if pulled by an invisible string.

"We've known each other for years, centuries it seems like, but we didn't really become friends until after a beastly fight," England frowned. "Two actually, and it split us."

"Spilt?" One black haired female asked softly, not wanting to break the spell that the foreigner seemed to be in as he told his story.

"Well, it was me, Alfred, Matthew and Francis who took one side against Ludwig, Feliciano, and another friend of ours, Kiku, who took the other. Vash was the only one who wouldn't get involved and stayed out of it. We actually didn't talk to each other for a few years." When the princesses let out a collective sad aww, he gave them an equally sad smile.

"But it's over now, right?" someone asked to his left.

"Yes, we agreed we were being a bit dim in our actions, and now we have done nothing more than harmless pranks against each other."

They perked up at the word. "Pranks?" The red head asked. That sounded like it would led to more lively stories. "Like what?"

England let out a huff of breath as he thought back to the many blunders of the past. "Too many. For instance, once I tried to grow my hair out, but that wasn't my cup of tea, it didn't turn out work so well," he clarified when their faces showed confusion at his vernacular. "So Francis offered to cut it for me. I didn't know until he gave me a mirror that he cut my hair to match his."

At once the customers tried to imagine the blonde newcomer with the other blonde's hairstyle and simultaneously showed their displeasure through their facial expressions. They couldn't imagine it.

"Yes, I believe had quite the same expression on my face when I looked in the mirror. And then when I told him to give me a cool haircut that fit me...he gave me my original hairstyle," the nation said, throwing his hands in the air dramatically and causing the princesses around him to laugh. "6 months of running wasted," he sighed.

"Running?"

"Oh, my...uh...dad didn't want me to have long hair. Standards, you understand?" England said with a nonchalant wave of his hand, and the females nodded, knowing what it's like to have to follow the expectations of their parents. They _were_ in Ouran Academy after all.

"What else?" they wanted to know.

The country counterpart sifted through his memory for a non-incriminating example. "Well, there was this one time I was sick, and Alfred put a beef burger on my forehead."

"What? Why would he do that?" Were the typical cries and England smiled in remembrance.

"Apparently, somebody told him that hamburgers were the cure for the common cold."

"That's silly."

"I know. The funny part is that I did get better, but that was because of the medication I was taking previously. Unfortunately, Alfred though it was the All-curing powers of the Hamburger and now that's all he eats."

Giggles rang among them at the older twin's expense, and England leaned back into the soft couch as he got himself ready for more story telling. Just as the nation was about to launch into another tale, he saw Haruhi carrying a full tray of tea cups. As his Ouran counterpart passed by, she gave him an encouraging smile, and he returned it in full.

He may not yet know why she started to work at the host club, but he thinks he understands why she stays.

* * *

***I apologize for any misuse of UK/Great Britian's colloquialisms. Google can only teach me so much**

***References to WWI and WWII, Hetalia ep 46 and 58 (BTW there's no clear reason why in the world America put a hamburger on England's forehead) as well as Ouran HSHC ep 9**

**Coming Up: Yaoi Can Kick Moe's Arse **

**Live Free and Review...I mean prosper (enough to review)**


	7. Yaoi Can Kick Moe's Arse

_Contrary to popular belief, I'm not dead, Chick-a-dees. I just had a very tiring month full of training and zero chances to unleash my imagination. So, I ask for forgiveness and continued support for my stories. You guys are the reason I write after all. So a super duper shout out to my oh-so-many reviewers: **Guest who is rooting for TamakiFrance, EsmeraldaRomaliaVargasVelencio, tokyoghoul234, Rose, Guest who wants more Haruhi, jesusfreak1999, **__**Hetaliadork101, BigWhaleAndBlueBird, **_

_**GuestyGuest (**I went back and changed it, thanks**),**_

_**GE. PIP. SP (**You'll find out what they are up to now, and as for your name...um...Get Everything Put In Perpective, Sour Patch? Yeah, I know I'm a horrible guesser**),**_

_**idontknow826 (**Wow, fanart?! That's great. I'd love to see it when it's done**),**_

_**whathefuckever (**Your review made me giggle. Like, seriously, 'teehee' giggle, so thank you for that and the lovely review**),**_

_**MissingWings** **(**Are you kidding me? That's awesome! I've seen punk!Prussia a few times, but not England. I'm sure it'll look awesome**),**_

_**Xx. Hanatomago **__**(**Whoot! Another former reader! It makes me so happy to know that my fic left an impression on you all...and it also makes me feel so guilty for leaving. I promise to you though, on this day in history, on everything that is Fangirl Worthy, I will not abandon this fic again**),**_

_**Stuff -n-Things (**Insane? Try possessed. I have to be very careful when reading fanfics around muggles...aaaaannnnd I totally just crossed fandoms. Oh well**)**_

_As well as all who favorited and followed. Now, onto t__he next (longer) installment of Hetalia Host Club. Enjoy~_

**Warning: This chapter contains Yaoi (boyxboy), and if it's not what you're into then you don't have to read it. That being said, the fic keeps it's T rating, so those expecting MxM smut will be disappointed (I have other fics for that XP)**

**Disclaimer: *sing along* A little bit of APH in my life, A little bit of Ouran by my side, A little bit of Moe is all I need, A little bit of Yaoi is all I see, A little bit of OTP in the sun, A little bit of OT3 all night long, A little bit of Fangirling here I am, A little bit of Feels makes me your fan~**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Hungary asked with a bit of trepidation in her tone. She had followed (read: been dragged by) the Lady manager after Tamaki ordered the twins to get uniforms for everyone, and now they were going behind a floor length curtain, quickly bypassing a grand piano in the process. Renge didn't answer, only continued in her pursuit. Of what? The female nation was hesitant to think about. It was only when they stopped admist a seemingly barren part of the room that the other spoke.

"Okay, stand absolutely still," the Ouran counterpart ordered, grasping the other in a surprisingly firm grip before clicking her heels together three distinct times. Shocked, and admittedly a bit afraid, Hungary complied, her back ramrod straight as she became hypersensitive of the air stirring around her. Suddenly, a loud mechanical whirring filled the air, and the European country couldn't help the involuntary gasp that left her when the floor started to lower beneath them, bringing them slowly underground. Now the standing still made sense.

When the machine ceased its decent, Hungary wasn't sure what she had been expected (a dungeon perhaps?), but it certainly wasn't the sight that met her. It was dark, yes, until her newly dubbed partner clapped her hands and the overhead lights were activated, giving the nation an eyeful of the life sized cutouts of each host club member. Well, no that wasn't quite right, they looked similar though.

"Characters from Uki Doki Memorial!" Renge supplied when she spotted the other's curious look. "A dating-sim video game, and the reason I came to Ouran in the first place."

Not knowing how else to respond, the other female only nodded and stepped further into the den. Olive green eyes were wide as they took in the various paraphernalia. "What is this place?" she finally asked, her voice filled with awe.

"This is where all the magic happens." Was the cryptic reply as the Ouran student continued her trek further.

With nothing else to do, Hungary followed the other deeper into the underground room, passing by shelves upon shelves of books (manga, the Lady Manager politely informed), a disturbing amount of stuffed toys (we call them plushies), and some kind of ritualistic symbols (seriously? they're only wall decals), before they came to a stop at what could be called a lounge. There was a semi-circle of chairs and couches facing a large chair that couldn't be called anything other than a throne. Naturally, that was were Renge sat, yellow dress draped elegantly over her legs and looking like _she_ should be the queen of a country.

"First order of business," Renge said once the darker brunette took a seat as well. "You know nothing of moe. We're going to change that."

The nation nodded dutifully at the words, hair bouncing with the motion, and Renge took that as her cue to proceed.

"There are many definitions," the otaku stated diplomatically. "From describing something precious, usually the ideal of a youthful and innocent female, to being strongly attracted to one's ideals. When it pertains to the Host club, however, then the best definition involves the feelings of adoration, devotion, attachment, and excitement often felt towards something or someone. Simply put it's when 'like' just simply isn't enough to convey how we feel." She finished her monologue with a hand over her heart and stars in her eyes.

"Hmmm, that doesn't sound too different from fangirling," the nation mused mostly to herself, but the brown eyed female still heard.

"Fangirling?" Now it was Renge's turn to be confused.

"Yes," Hungary said leaning forward in her chair, happy to contribute her expertise to the conversation. "As in to fangirl?" When all she got was blank stare, she continued. "A fangirl is female obsessed with something or someone, so to fangirl is a reaction due to intense feelings of happiness or sadness over any subject. In a lot of circumstances it's used in the context of yaoi."

For a moment, the Lady manager was following along (it really was similar to moe), but then a new word popped up. "Yaoi?"

And then suddenly, the teacher became the student as the newcomer started to explain the wonderful world of boy's love, and it wasn't long before the other female's head was spinning with the new information. Shonen ai, yaoi, Shipping wars, Headcanons, Shota, Crack pairings, Uke and Seme? It was like a whole new world.

"OTP?" the Ouran counterpart parroted the latest term she heard, something she seemed to be doing a lot of in the last few minutes.

"One True Pair. Uh...think of it this way, it's like being in a relationship with a relationship."

Hungary tried to explain the best she could, yet Renge looked on the verge of collapse, though still stubbornly trying to retain as much information as possible. Seeing the painfully lost expression, the European nation tried to find a better and simpler way to explain what it meant to fangirl. It'd be so much easier to just show her-

"Oh, that's it!" Hungary exclaimed, shocking the other who was deep in thought herself. "Wait, I should have," the female country muttered while rummaging through her apron. After a few moments she pulled out a few sheets of paper and offered them proudly to her partner.

"What's that?" the more fair brunette said, her hands already halfway to accepting the papers.

"Just one of my story manuscripts that I was dabbling with."

Wide-eyed, Renge finally took them in her hands. "A yaoi story?"

"Yup."

"And you keep them on your person?"

"You never know when inspiration will strike," the nation shrugged. She didn't see a problem with any of that. In fact, it was rather ingenius if she did say so herself (and she does).

"O-kay." Renge thought it best not to think too much about it and just started to read...

* * *

_The pair had been sparring for hours, bodies slick with sweat and faces showing a pained but overall pleased expression. True to his word, Roderich fell into the movements after his awkward start. The musician moved like his music: graceful. A complete contrast to the blonde's rugged motions, and Vash for the love of him couldn't keep his eyes off of the slivers of skin shown when the other's shirt rode up._

* * *

"Vash?" the Lady manager questioned, an eyebrow rising as she thought about the level-headed blonde that had arrived along the the rest. "Do you always write about your friends?"

Hungary shrugged once more. "I know their personalities best. Now keep reading, you haven't even gotten to the good part yet."

She wasn't sure how she felt about the "good part", but nevertheless she continued to read.

* * *

_Roderich, on the other hand, wasn't even ashamed of his wandering eyes. After all, his bodyguard made quite a lovely picture, chest rising and falling with each breath and sweat beads rolling down the side of his neck to gather on his collarbone. The musician wanted to lick it up...and then some. _

* * *

"Oh." An involuntary gasp left her lips at the brazen words. Renge was startled, but strangely intrigued as well.

From the sidelines, the female nation watched the other's expressions carefully to figure out which part she was reading. That gasp let her know that she was reading about her "Roderich's" lustful words.

Oh, but the best was yet to come.

* * *

_So focused on the alluring man in front of him Rodeich didn't even realize that his arm had moved without his permission to block an oncoming attack, and he blinked in surprise. It really was muscle memory, he thought. Unfortunately, his attention was not focused on the other man and his follow through punch. _

_I__t hurt (as it was supposed to), but the brunet at least had enough presence of mind to sweep the feet out from under the other man, causing them both to go down. __They ended up in a tangle of limbs on the dojo's mat with Roderich on top of Vash, and l__aughter bubbled up in their throats and spilled over, causing them to lose their breath even more._

_"You were distracted, but good job on countering even when hit," the IPA agent said when he recovered his breath. _

_"Gee, thanks," the musician admonished. The IPA agent didn't pull his punches, and he might even have a bruise. Still it was what he asked for, so he couldn't complain...much. Roderich leaned on his forearms to let the other breathe, but made no other effort to move. Sue him, he was quite comfortable down there. __"Though as you said, I was distracted. In fact, it wouldn't have even connected otherwi-"_

_His tangent was swiftly cut off as Vash performed a scissor kick, resulting in a switch of positions. Haughtily, __the blonde raised an eyebrow as if to say' you were saying?' and Roderich wanted to wipe that smug smirk off his face. The celebrity grabbed the other's shoulders and tried__ to reverse their positions back, but only succeeded in pressing their bodies closer together. The skin was warm and inviting, and in one crazy moment his hands moved without his permission to run __down the corded muscles of the other man's arms and back up to the collarbone that he was eyeing earlier._

_The shorter man was a frozen stone above him, not protesting, but not yielding either, and the brunet hesitantly lifted his gaze from where it was glued to his hands traitorous actions. Once their eyes locked, i__t was like the market all over again, that sensation of being sucked into that smoldering gaze._

* * *

The Lady manager pursed her lips to keep in a laugh. "Smouldering gaze?" She inquired, her face slightly red now. Her eyes were dutifuly trained on the neatly written words, but the whimsical phrase caught her off guard and caused her to pause.

"I was feeling poetic," Hungary shrugged. "Keep reading," she urged with a slightly impatient wave, knowing which part was coming next.

* * *

_In a leap of faith (and possibly insanity), Roderich surged upwards and connected their lips for the first time. __Despite his urgency, the kiss was quite chaste, a mere brush of the lips, but it made a shiver run through them both nonetheless. More confident and curious than ever, the brunet leaned upwards again, this time angling his head the receive a deeper kiss, and Vash met him halfway, this time reciprocating the kiss. This one was longer, a bit too long in fact, and w__hen the need for oxygen became too great, they broke apart to breathe._

_"I should stop." Roderich made an attempt at being the voice of reason._

* * *

Renge bit her lip to keep in the comment of "don't you dare stop," but a protesting noise escaped anyway. Meanwhile, Hungary smiled from the sidelines. This one was a natural fangirl.

* * *

_"I should stop you." Was Vash's reply, a__nd yet their actions were contradictory as they met for another kiss. This one more passionate than the last. _

_Hands could not stay idle in the wake of each other's proximity, and so they roamed free, along the dips of the hips and over shoulders. Anywhere and everywhere they could reach. They were finally fulfilling a fantasy that had teased them since they first met, and they wouldn't let the chance slip past. Consequences of their actions be damned._

_Vash broke the kiss and the taller man whined (though he would deny it later). "Don't stop now, Vash," the brunet said, his voice utterly wrecked from the heated kiss. "Tell you conscience to shut the hell up."_

_The blonde chuckled lowly, his abdominal muscles to quiver pleasantly against the man under him and causing said man to release a low moan. "I've already done that, Roderich." And goodness if hearing his name informally from the other didn't want to make him melt, the next words sure did the trick. "I just thought that we'd be more comfortable upstairs." The bodyguard leaned down to brush his lips sensually against the other's neck. "In bed."_

* * *

"Ohmygah!" Renge couldn't stop herself from flailing about as she read the last sentence, paper crinkling in her hands as she grasped them tightly in order to keep them from ending up scattered across the floor. "That was...th-that was..."

Hungary's eyes were wide with shock. "Well, I did not expect that reaction, and that's one of my milder ones, too," the European country muttered to herself but the other heard her nonetheless.

"Milder?!"

* * *

***References to Ouran HSHC ep. 4 and Tumblr comments**

**In case no one gets it, the 'fanfic' is a chapter preview from another story of mine Familiar, and that is (hopefully) going to being updated up next week (Shameless self promoting)**

**Up Next: Just Can't Wait to be King**

**Reviews are my spirit animal**


	8. Just Can't Wait to be King

_Oh, Chick-a-dees, I'm near tears from all the love filled reviews! It goes without saying that I'm terribly sorry for not updating in two months, but I finally got back to a normal day schedule, so hopefully, I'll update more often. A super-duper special shout out to my reviewers: **The Forgotten Traveller, Guest who needs more, tokyoghoul234, Skye Phoenix Dove, That One Guest, Rose, idontknow826, Madamn Bolivia, Not Fangirling, topaz3, Jinx13GXA, ****Rufescent, HH jojo,**_

**_GE. PIP. SP. (_**_Okay, I was never going to guess that, but that's cool. My name's nothing special: Nickname+Actual Name Backwards+Favorite Number**),**_

_**Hidaniscute20 (**Thank you, and BTW, I read "if you're able to get it up" and snickered like a pre-pubescent boy for 5 minutes**),**_

_**missingwings (**TamakixKyoya was actually one of the first few fics I read and yeah..they were soooo not mild**),**_

_**geekonbakerstreet (**I want that as a button!**),**_

_**Chloe Hallow Eve (**So am I! Now I check out a story and I'm like, oh that's nothing XD. Also, don't tell anyone, but I'm also cheering for them**),** _

**Hetaliadork101 (**_Really? You have? Awesome, it's always a pleasure to have previous readers return**), and**_

_**Midna18 (**Thank you and I do have pairings, one-siding feelings, and huge misunderstandings planned for this story. You'll just have to keep reading to find out who**)**_

_As well as all who favorited or followed. H__ere's the update you've been waiting 2 long months for. Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer: Anything you can do, I can do better...except owning the rights to Axis Powers: Hetalia or Ouran High School Host Club. **

* * *

Violet eyes looked upon the scene with barely contained rage. How dare that Frenchman (the irony of his words escaped him) and his foreign friends invade his club and try to take control!

"Kyoya?" Tamaki called over his shoulder. "Kyoya, can you belie-"

His words were cut short when he spotted his VP's raven-like hair mixing with blonde as Kyoya and Switzerland loomed over a laptop, heads together and no doubt conspiring over a new product or something. Not that the Prince Charming type cared or anything. After all, there were plenty of other hosts to share in his tales of woe.

Yet, as he glanced around, the blonde teen was immediately disheartened, finding similar situations around the club room.

The twins were quadruple-teaming a poor girl with the North American brothers, Honey-sempai seemed to be reluctantly participating in a singing event with Italy much to their customer's delight, Haruhi and England were seated next to each other and laughing over tea (and if he wasn't preoccupied with being so annoyed at the green-eyed man's friend, then he would have looked further into their closeness), Renge had immediately ran off with Hungary after they were introduced, and Tamaki...well, he was doing just fine!

"Oh, Francis! Stop it, you're making me blush," a high-pitched giggle reached his ears, and he immediately turned back to find the cause of such commotion.

"O hon hon hon, Mademoiselle. I am just...how do you say...speaking the truth?" The nation inquired, despite knowing full well how the expression was used.

"Yes, that's correct," the customer answered dreamily, already deep into the foreigner's spell, and that made Tamaki want to yell "He's know's exactly how it's used!' from his position were he was watching half-hidden behind the corner of a wall, but he didn't want to give away his position. It didn't matter anyway because after a moment he heard a familiar accent calling out to him.

"O, Tamaki? Is that you? Come over, mon nouvel ami," France said. He had felt a lone eye on his person and turned to see his host counterpart lurking from behind a wall. The poor little teen was radiating jealous and that just wouldn't do. They were supposed to be a team after all, and everybody knows that there isn't an 'I' in team. Win, however...

As if he wasn't just caught being slightly creepy, the violet-eyed teen strutted over to where the European country was entertaining a customer with the confidence of a model; even throwing in a hair flip and smiling benignly at his nemesis...er...partner.

"Francis! I was just looking for you," Tamaki half-lied, watching the other's expression and waiting for the condescending smirk. It never came though and if anything, the friendly attitude just irked the host more, so he instead turned the the brunette who was looking as if she had won the lottery, being in the presence of two equally exotic males.

"And hello to you, Miss. I apologize if I'm intruding."

"Oh no," the female waved her hands in front of herself frantically. "You're not intruding at all, Tamaki-sempai. Please sit," she offered, gesturing towards the magenta sofa they were sitting on. The Ouran host thanked her and took seat on her right, leaving the poor female sandwiched between the two, and constantly swiveling her head back and forth as she witnessed them offer her complement after complement, as if trying to outdo each other.

"Mademoiselle, such a radiant complexion. Why, it's like looking at the sun's rays, and if I am blinded at this moment, I can live happily with the fact that my last sight was you."

"I have admit I'm a bit jealous of your hair, Princess. Soft as silk and caresses the fingers the best of ways; I feel like I could spend hours running my fingers through it."

"Never doubt my words, Ma chérie. Those who call themselves 'ugly' don't realize that someone out there thinks they're the most beautiful person in their eyes."

"My Lady, you are like my favorite season: Spring. Melting away the harshness of Winter and bringing forth something so beautiful and full of life.

"Why must you torture me so, Mademoiselle? It is not fair that I can only be with you for a few hours a day. If I had my way...I would be with you every night as well."

When the customer heard the last comment, she couldn't help her reaction to faint at such stimulating words. Her head falling with a soft 'thump' on the back of the sofa caused the two blondes to stop their impromptu match and stare at the fallen princess.

France blinked a few times in shock. "Too much?" he asked, head tilted to the side as he stared curiously at the brunette.

"Just a little bit," Tamaki smirked, glad that the newcomer had a flaw. The Frenchman had no idea how to manage his charm and allure to be emitted in appropriate amounts. A skill the teenage host had years to perfect.

The country ran a hand through his blonde locks dejectedly. "I'm afraid, I'm not sure if I'm doing this 'hosting' quite right, mon ami."

"Nonsense, you're doing just fine for a beginner." There. A complement and reminder of his status all rolled into one; Tamaki was mentally patting himself on the back for the ingenious quip.

"Still, it's nothing compared to the highly praised King of this club though," came the smooth reply, and once again the teen was left irritated by the other's congeniality. The feeling didn't last, however, and instead turned to confusion when his country counterpart suddenly leaned in close over the female between them, blue eyes locking onto violet.

"Actually, I think I can see why everyone likes you," France drawled.

"Uh..." Tamaki didn't have a comeback for something like that. In fact, he was sure a deep red blush was filling his face, starting from his neck up. "Erm..."

"Yes," the voice turned into a sultry timber. "Quite the lovely creature you are."

The Ouran host's mouth was suddenly dry, preventing him from speaking properly (not that he even knew what to say at this point), the sound of his heartbeat filled his ears, and...goodness were they getting closer to each other?! Oceanic blue eyes were suddenly taking up his entire field of vision, and Tamaki found himself drowning...

_"Eek!"_

Both blondes turned to see the newly awakened customer staring at them with a flushed face and glassed over eyes.

The brunette had been awoken a few moments ago by the voices talking around her and had opened her eyes in time to see France looming over her. And if that wasn't enough, she had witnessed the hottest exchange of flirting that she had ever seen and was now ready to faint again. Ohmygoodness, she couldn't wait until she told everyone!

Excusing herself politely, the princess rose from the magenta sofa and walked away on shaky legs. Tamaki watched her go with slight concern, and France? Well, he couldn't contain his laughter.

"O hon hon hon, mon ami. That was...that was hilarious. Magnifique!" He let out another round of chuckles and clutched his sides.

Tamaki, on the other hand, was not laughing. Violet eyes were dark with barely controlled rage and (though he loathed to admit it) humiliation. "You!"

"Me?" the foreigner teased, and there was the condescending smirk that the other was looking for earlier.

"You-" the teen started again, but no more words would come out.

He did all of that on purpose, Tamaki was sure, and he felt a new wave of anger overcome him. The arrogant Frenchman was pushing all of his buttons: intruding on his club, trying to take his spot as king and then that...that flirting? It was the last straw. How dare he make the Ouran host feel like one of their customers?!

Oh, he was going to pay.

* * *

***References to The Most Popular Girls in School ep. 2, Otaku post #128 (a France quote from some unknown place), and Ouran HSHC ep 1, **

**Somehow someone as socially awkward as me wrote a pretty good flirt scene if I do say so myself. The next chapter will be a little short so it should be up in a week or so. **

**Coming Up: Princess Interlude**

**Reviewers...Assemble!**


	9. Princess Interlude

_Okay, so maybe it wasn't a week, Chick-a-dees, but at least it wasn't a whole month, right?...right? Anyhoo, on a more pleasant note: this story has reached 100 reviews in only 8 chapters! That's an accomplishment for me and right now it makes me the happiest author on FFN, so a shout out to my too-awesome-to-handle reviewers: **CheynotShy,**_ _**Hidaniscute20,**__**Guest who wants more flirting, AwesomeRaven, **__**Guest who can't wait for more, Awesome Prussia, Angel-Loves-Anime, Chloe Hallow Eve, Ariaprincess,**_

_**L'Angleterre (**Love your name and your comment made me laugh for a solid minute**),**_

_**Riley (**Wow, I've never received such a positive review before. Thank you**),**_

_**Missingwings (**I know what you mean. When I was looking for the France quote, I found so much France Love that is barely shown elsewhere. And trust me you're not weird nor the only one**),**_

_**Jinx13GXA (**Shhhh, don't ruin the surprise. Though it's funny that your name has Jinx in it XD**),**_

_**world. wide .weeb (**S__aison Marguerite is my absolute fave if only because of how Brittany reacts**), and**_

_**asdf (**It's the struggle of every fangirl. Don't worry, we know your pain**)**_

_As well as all who favorited and followed. This turned out to be longer than I expected, but I'm not complaining.__ Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer: I got 99 problems, but Copyright ain't one**

* * *

"Okay, Ladies," Renge said with a commanding tone. "Before the start of this meeting, I'd like to introduce our new member, Elizabeta."

The lady manager was seated upon her throne in the underground room while the princesses sat on the various couches and chairs that surrounded it. Seated on the brunette's right was her country counterpart, who gave everyone a hesitant but friendly smile when their gazes swept her way simultaneously.

"Hello, Elizabeta," the princesses said in eerie unison, and Hungary fought hard not to flinch from the sound. She felt like she suddenly stepped into a horror movie.

"H-hello, everyone," she managed to say, but fell into an awkward silence as the crowd continued to look at her with expectant eyes. Inwardly, the European nation panicked. Was there something else that was needed to be said? A codeword that she forgot to say or something?

As the silence stretched on a little too long, the country decided to blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "Long live the Queen?" she asked more that stated, hoping that she didn't just make a bigger fool out of herself, but contrary to her thoughts, the crowd responded without missing a beat.

"Long live the Queen," they intoned with one voice, matching satisfied smiles on their faces before turning their gazes back towards the lady manager who had a self-indulgent smirk upon her face.

_Freaky, _Hungary thought, finally allowing herself to shiver once she escaped the scrutiny of the hive (as she had started to call the princesses in her head). She rubbed her goosebumped arms and then tuned back to what the 'Queen' was telling her subjects.

"So, I think we all know why this meetings was called," Renge smiled widely. "We now have an extra 6 gorgeous hosts in this club. How are we feelings about them?"

Hungary's eyes widened as she realized that she was being privy to the inner workings of the customers' minds. Oh, France would be delighted. There were many compliments thrown about, but they weren't heard clearly in the jumbled speech of multiple conversations.

"Silence!" the lady manager called and the room obeyed, even the air stayed still in the wake of the order. "Let's be civilized, Ladies, and have a bit of order, yes?" Accepting nods followed her words and she smiled benignly at them, loving the power she held. "First, let's talk about Ludwig."

There were many words that followed one after another. Tall, Protective, Hot (that one might have came up more than once), and Loyal among other qualities, but then Renge asked about his best feature and there was only one thing to be said.

"Blue eyes."

"Magnificent blue eyes."

"Those soul piercing icy blue eyes."

There was a shared brief murmur of agreement before they went to the next foreign host. "Okay, Feliciano?" the Ouran brunette called out.

"Cute."

"Squeezable."

"Great cook."

"I just want to put him in my pocket."

"I just want to put him in my dungeon."

There was a pregnant pause after the last comment before everyone else (with blushing faces) reluctantly nodded their head in accord. The female nation watched the proceedings with growing interest. She found all their comments fascinating and amusing. _Oh, if only they knew,_ the brunette country thought to herself before sighing and turning back into the conversation. They were on the twins now.

"Alfred's a bit loud, but I think it's endearing."

"Canada's quiet, but that's also endearing."

"They complete each other!"

"But you know what's strange? I can't imagine them kissing."

"I know, me too! It's just strictly brotherly love, you know? I like it."

"Me too."

"Same."

Renge took in all of this with a contemplative nod before moving along. "Vash?"

"Quiet and aloof, but not in a standoffish way."

"He's so smart and creative. I hear he talked Kyoya-sempai into making Host Collector's Cards."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, and get this...they will have a _secret_ about the host printed on the back."

That got everyone's attention. What type of secrets about their favorite males would be revealed on the backs of those cards? Childhood escapades? Name of their crush? The timeless question of boxers or briefs? With these questions on their minds, the noise level once again climbed higher.

"Silence," Renge called to order once more and again the room fell silent immediately. Hungary was impressed. "I will look into this farther, but for now, let's move on." After she received answering nods she continued. "Arthur?"

"A charmer."

"Sincerely polite though."

"Best feature is that accent."

"Ohmygoodness, I second that!"

"Hey, did anyone notice him and Haruhi laughing over tea? They were...quite close."

There was a communal hum of acknowledgement that made confirmed the European nation's thoughts about a hive and their Queen bee. Not that she let her thoughts on the matter show upon her face. Hungary just hummed along with the rest of the group, albeit a little late, but she's sure that no one noticed.

"Okay," the lady manager said with a sigh. "Last but not least, the one I know that you all want to talk about..." she steeled herself for the backlash, "Francis."

The squeals reached such a high pitch that Hungary had to cover her ears, however, the 'Queen' stayed strong, a slight twitch in her eye the only indication that she was effected. _Oh,_the female country thought as she observed from the sidelines,_ she's good._

"He's so dreamy. No, sexy. No, dreamy. No, sexy. No...both."

"Definitely, both."

"He has a way with words."

"Yeah, we should call him Silver-Tongue."

"Speaking of which-"

"Francis and Tamaki-sempai were flirting!"

The silence that followed the interruption was almost deafening in its strength. Hungary watched with wide eyes as the speaker of such a claim became the center of attention. Disbelief mixed with hope filled the eyes of every princess and it was almost too much to witness, but the nation couldn't bear disillusioning the females either, so she kept quiet.

Renge, for one, got a wild look in her eyes as her back straightened upon the throne. "Can anyone confirm this?" She half-asked, half-demanded.

"I can! I saw them from across the room...and Tamaki-sempai was blushing."

Excited gasps and whispers filled the room, escalating exponentially until Renge once again called it to order. The lady manager was starting to feel more like a civil judge at this point.

"Ladies! Let's not get carried away. We'll collect more information and see how this plays out," the brunette ordered and waited until everyone nodded in affirmation to continue. "So, I think it's safe to say that the new hosts are quite welcome."

On cue the room laughed and Renge smiled, feeling in control once more. "Any other comments?" she asked, offering the customers to voice their opinions.

"I'm happy to meet the foreigners. They bring something different here."

"And something different new is always welcome in the host club."

"Yeah, it's a bit refreshing."

At the last comment, the wild look suddenly came back into Renge's eyes, but this time with a calculating edge. "Refreshing, hmm?" A shrill laughter escaped her mouth that had the princess half-scared and half-excited for what was coming next. They knew that something exhilarating usually came from that type of laugh. Hungary, on the other hand, was just plain scared.

"Queen?"

"I-is everything okay?"

Renge let her laugh tamper down to a low chuckle. ""Oh, Ladies," she grinned. "I have an idea that you're going to like."

Unable to help themselves, the princesses shared matching grins, their leader's enthusiasm infectious. Meanwhile, the poor European country sat among them with steadily growing concern.

Just what in the world was about to happen?

* * *

***References to Most Popular Girls in School ep. 14, Loki (From Norse Mythology and the movies), and Ouran HSHC ep. 15**

**Up Next: Always By Your Side**

**Reviews are contagious...spread them!**


	10. Always By Your Side

_Oh, Chick-a-dees, each review made me feel more and more guilty for not updating in so long. A million trillion apologies, my dear reviewers. It's funny how much less free time you have once you become a full-fledged adult with *gag* responsibilities. But__ enough griping from me, a monumental shout out to my reviewers (or should I say saints for continuing to support this story even with its irregular updates): **Hidaniscute20,**_ _**idontknow826, ****missingwings, Guest who wonders about Renge's plans, ****tokyoghoul234, Kaylin Loves Mysteries, Rose, TaileaLightwordHerondale, Guest who ships Tamaki and France, Bri-merican, gropolicious, **_

_**Danny Joey Ketail (**I actually didn't even know it was a thing. My fingers just ran rampant**),**_

_**L'Angleterre (**As you should be**),**_

_**Jinx13GXA** **(**I neither confirm or deny**),**_

**_divergentlover523 (_**_I'm not planning on them revealing their country status, but I __may let one host in on the secret**),**_

**_world. wide. weeb (_**_You aren't the only one to fight for their waifus...or...um...husbandus?**),**_

_**Parallel Parabox (**one: love your name, and two: it had to happen...maybe...okay, probably not, but it was fun to write**), and **_

_**MeddlinMegs (**Welcome to the Dark Side, we have great ships**)**_

_As well as all who favorited or followed. H__ere's the update you've been waiting over 3 months for (One again, I'm sorry). Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer: Shake it off, I-I shake it off (all those ridiculous notions that I have rights to Hetalia)**

* * *

Germany and Mori sat on the sidelines, watching their more adorable halves converse in a seemingly friendly manner. They didn't talk much themselves, but the atmosphere between the two wasn't stifled or awkward. It was a companionable silence with no need for pointless chatter.

The stoic nation glanced sideways at the nearly as stoic teen beside him. While his face seemed to be a blank page, Germany could make out a slight upturn of the other's lips in a barely-there smile. So far they only appeared when in proximity of the short blond, and it made the country curious as to the manner of there relationship.

"So how did the two of you meet?" the robust blond finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Mitsukini and I are cousins," Mori answered, knowing exactly who the other was referring to.

"Oh? So, you grew up together?"

"Yes, though our families have always been close. Before being bonded by marriage, my family had served his family for generations."

Germany hummed lowly at that, intrigued by the tale of sustained loyalty and camaraderie, however, before he could ask more about the other's history, Mori asked a question of his own.

"How did you meet?"

Once again clarification was not needed, though the nation took minute to figure out how to tell that particular story. "I...found him," he said vaguely. _In a box, _ was added mentally.

"You...found him." Mori repeated, deadpan and causing Germany to let out a sharp bark of laughter at the unexpected snark from the teen.

"Yeah, I was out and there he was." _Hiding in a box of tomatoes._

"And that's it?" The dark-haired teen turned fully towards his country counterpart, giving him his full attention. "You became friends like that?"

"Oh no, I couldn't stand him." The blond nation laughed again as he thought back to those times. "He was loud and annoyingly optimistic, a bit of a pansy and gave up too easily, always experimenting and don't get me started on his obsession with pasta." He wasn't even going to mention the I-want-to-make-a-pasta-shaped-like-your-anatomy phone message that the Italian had left on his answering machine.

"But..." Mori prompted. Though the other had only listed the Italian's bad points, he could hear the fond undertones of each word.

"But he grows on you," Germany shrugged nonchalantly._ By pretending to be a box of tomatoes fairy._

It was the Ouran host's turn to hum, which caused the robust nation to raise an eyebrow in question.

"What?" The words were said not unkindly.

"You love him."

"He grows on you," the blond nation repeated firmly. No, he was definitely not blushing.

The teen only hummed again, this time with an over-exaggerated tone of disbelief, and the stern country pointedly looked away, scanning the room for other members of the host club and missing the other's barely-there smirk.

Hungary was no where to be seen and that was only slightly concerning. France was flirting with multiple women which really wasn't that different from normal (much to England's dismay). Switzerland seemed to be talking business with the host club's VP, and Canada and America were laughing loudly with their partners. Germany was scrutinizing the unnerving closeness of Canada and his Ouran counterpart when twin high-pitched voices broke his intense concentration.

"Takashi!"

"Luddy!"

Both males turned to see their friends waving them over from where they were sitting and conversing. With a sigh, Germany made his way over, the teen right behind him and sat next to their respective Boy Lolita who both wore an expression that could only be described as relief. It soon became apparent that their previous conversation had hit a snag, and it seemed like it was up to their self-appointed protectors to fill in the conversation.

"What have you two been up to?" Mori was the first to speak.

"Nothing much. Feliciano was requested and he made pasta," Honey answered.

"And then Honey was requested and he ate cake," Italy continued.

Once it was clear that there were no more words to be said, Germany spoke up as well. "Have you two talked about what you like to do?"

"I like cake."

"I like pasta."

This was going no where. The stoic nation nearly face-palmed, but was saved by Mori's deep voice.

"Mitsukini is Japan's martial arts champion," the teenage host threw in, much to his cousin's dismay if the glare the blond threw him was any indication.

"Really?" Both countries said in surprise, and then turned to look the 148 cm male, who just nodded and smiled widely (pink flowers that seemed to appear out of nowhere swirling around his face).

"That's cool," Italy said. "I'm no good with fighting," he admitted with a small laugh.

Germany couldn't help but let out a snort. "You can say that again. Italy's the champion of surrender, particularly in the White Flag Waving form," he told the Ouan hosts.

A look of hurt flashed across the brown-haired country's face before it was quickly replaced by embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm hopeless," he laughed a bit too forcefully, and ducked his head for a moment only to raise it up again sharply. "But maybe you can help me."

"What?" Both Germany and Honey said in near unison.

"You could teach me to fight," the Italian said, excitement and eagerness clear in his voice. "Well, if you want that is," he blushed, genuinely embarrassed for volunteering the other male's time, but wanting the blond to agree as well.

The Ouran's Boy Lolita looked away from the large imploring eyes that was almost as effective as his own and over at his cousin who gave him a look that clearly said to go for it. After giving an internal sigh, the short blond smiled at his country counterpart.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

"Magnifico!" Italy exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. "Thank you! Can we start now?"

Honey blinked a few times. "Now?"

"Yes, now." Italy jumped up and grabbed the other's hand. "Time is short. We must start now!"

And with that, the happy-go-lucky nation dragged his partner off and away to start training, unknowingly bringing the attention of many females towards them as they ran past hand-in-hand. Back at the sofa, Mori and Germany watched them go with fond eyes. There was a comfortable silence once more between them, and though the blue-eyed country was loathed to break it, he wanted to address something that weighed on his mind.

"Why are you the only one who calls him Mitsukini, and he's the only one to call you Takashi." Never let anyone say that Germany didn't pay attention. "Is it a personal preference thing or...?" He trailed off, letting the other fill in the blank.

"It's more like a respect thing," the dark-haired teen finally spoke after a few moments of consideration. Truly, he never really thought about why he chose to call Honey by his given name instead of his family name. After being together for so long it just felt right. Natural.

"I see," Germany hummed, glancing sideways at the other. "You love him."

Mori sent the other barely-there smirk. "He grows on you."

* * *

***References to Hetalia ep 2, Ouran HSHC ep 18 and a Todd Haberkorn blurb at a panel**

**Before you guys get angry, Germany's not purposefully being a mean dummkopf, that issue will be addressed later on in the story. **

**Coming Up: 3's a Crowd, but 4's a Party**


End file.
